Clarity
by AsheriteAbyss13
Summary: A conclusive Haru x Raku ship! After Onodera leaves, Raku is heart broken and depressed. Looking for companionship he turns to the only girl left; Haru. Just how will their relationship develop?


I decided that the Haru x Raku ship needed some love so here is a quick Nisekoi oneshot.

The story is mainly the two principle characters reflecting on the past. Italics is conversations between characters that happened in the past.

Note Onodera in this story refers to Kosaki.

* * *

Clarity

* * *

Side: Ichijou Raku, Re; Graduation.

Worse that being rejected is the feeling of being too late. Finding out that she loved you, but being the cowardly being you are, you let her go. She's going off to a far off University and you're not under any impressions that long distance relationship would work. You're a realistic person. Or a 'coward' as some would say.

That carefully sums up my feelings after graduating. More so than feeling grateful for the past three years or looking forward to my next years in life, I felt regret and bitterness. Of course I didn't show it. Well not until Shuu decided to call me out on it.

" _Oi, what's with that pathetic expression." Shuu called out._

It was at that point when I realised that expression was far too honest. More honest than I believed _._ That the expression I thought I washed away with the morning face-wash was still there.

I didn't respond.

" _I get, I get. Having the battle end like this is perhaps the worse. Knowing that you had it in your palms and then when you grasped it you realised it already left. Its painful" Shuu told me knowingly._

He was grabbing both my shoulders all this time, until he raised both his hands next to my cheeks and slapped them hard.

" _Still, being dejected like this is foolish. There are more things out there. Well try to cheer up." He advised._

" _Look. She's not the only fish in the ocean. I know its cliché. But some fish have already taken the bait. Don't lose yourself over the one that you lost. Just make sure you don't lose the next one." He continued._

As far as I was concerned it didn't help. I was depressed for the rest of the day.

Of course I wasn't expecting events to turn as they have.

* * *

Side: Haru Onodera, Re; Opportunity.

" _As far as I'm concerned, your sister has given up. So this is your chance. An opportunity if you will!"_

Fuu-chan was always like that. She never spoke about herself and whenever we did she'd change the subject back to her favourite subject; my relationship with Raku-senpai.

I was happy that Fuu-chan wasn't depressed. After all she was feeling a bit down ever since I 'gave up'. After my sister graduated and went off to university far away, without taking senpai, she immediately started screeching about my new offensive.

But I had reservations about this. Jumping straight ahead to Raku-senpai after his heart was broken seems wrong. Wasn't saying "I love you" right now a turn off?

Okay, I'll admit I was secretly happy. Like a part of me that was fettered by something was released. But that wouldn't be an excuse to test Raku senpai's feelings.

" _Well I'm not telling you jump into his arms and profess your undying love to him."_

" _You're not?" I asked incredulously._

" _Sure that's the goal. But there are steps involved. As I see it you should just be close to him. As I recall he's the only one going to University around here. That's convenient. He'll be looking for an old friend whose close. And so there you are. Just play friendly and show him your best side. Since the playing field has been cleared, there isn't a need to rush."_

She ended the conversation there, citing the need to return home. Of course she didn't leave without give me a wide grin.

I didn't know how to feel. Do I feel happy? Do I feel nervous? Do I feel guilty? Those sorts of thoughts kept running through my mind and continued to accompany me as I stepped into a new relationship with Ichijou Raku.

* * *

Side: Haru Onodera, Re; Reason

In a way that was almost prophetic, Raku-senpai started to come along to see me. He came around the shop every once and a while. Citing reasons of loneliness and the need for an old friend. I felt a bit irritable. It should have been obvious that I didn't like playing the emotional support.

" _Is talking to Shuu-senpai not enough to cure your loneliness?"_

I asked him once, out of irritability.

" _Hmm. I suppose it's enough. But I suppose I need someone to see face to face, to be that much happier. I short I like seeing your face Haru-chan."_

I remember blushing ear to ear, turning around so that I wasn't facing him and responding him like this:

" _I'm not flattered by that okay!"_

But those days continued. Raku senpai kept coming, he kept chatting to me and sometimes when mum needed him he'd help out in the shop. We'd get all riled up about new sweets, test new sweets creations. It was pretty fun.

But what made me even happier was Raku-senpai's mood. At first he was pretty unhappy when he came along, like all the wind he had in his step was gone. After a while it looked like he always had something to forward to.

When I asked him about it, he didn't really notice. I decided to leave it at that.

What reason would I have to question the reasons for his happiness?

* * *

Side; Raku Ichijou Re: Similarity.

Despite the fact that they were sisters and of course similar in some respects, they were two different people. This was a fact I had forgotten.

" _Raku. She's not Onodera you know. Haru-chan is her own girl. I hope you know that."_

I initially scoffed at Shuu's reminder. Of course she was after all the two of them look visibly different.

But as I kept trying to prove him wrong, I only began to prove that my belief was half hearted at best.

They both like sweets, both of them are kind, both of them are good with animals.

The similarities kept piling, so much so that I began doubt the reason why I stuck around.

Was Haru just a replacement Onodera? Is that why I was meeting her all this time?

" _What should I do Shuu?"_

" _I'm not telling to put a distance between the two of you. I've talked to Haru-chan a couple of times. She enjoys your company, almost as much as you do. You should probably calm down. You're not a bad guy Raku. You're not intentionally using her as substitute."_

" _All in all though, I'll leave the answer for you to make." Shuu concluded._

Shuu cut the conversation short then, leaving me without the answers.

* * *

Side; Raku Ichijou, Re; Difference.

In spite of myself I continued to return to that sweetshop. Not wanting to hurt Haru if nothing else.

But I was never a master of controlling my expressions. Haru-chan must have easily found out that her depressed senpai had returned. After a week of depressive Raku, her concern broke through

" _What's wrong?" She asked concerned._

" _Hmm nothing just a tough day at school." I responded without looking at her._

" _Liar. I've seen you after a tough day at university. You usually complain about it, until I get irritated. This is something much worse." She accused knowingly._

" _I'm not lying! It really was a tough day at university. What's it to you anyway?!" I grumbled._

Her face twisted to extreme form of anger. With tears streaming through her eyes she scolded me harshly.

" _It has everything to do with me! I'm your friend! I'm not letting you go out of this shop until you're happy again! Ever since you came here looking for a friend, I've been proud of how happy you've become."_

" _I'm not sure if it because of me, but you certainly healed your heart here! I'm not sure why you're all depressed again but I sure as hell what to know how to bring you back." Shouted back determined._

" _In these six months I feel as if I gotten closer to you than I ever did in the past two years before! Was it just me who felt that?! Am I so worthless to you that I can't even know what makes you so unhappy? Can I not heal your heart once more?" She questioned with her heart on her sleeve._

I distinctly remember looking into her tearful face. The differences became obvious to me. Kind and sweet as Haru was, she had her spunk and she had her own level of determination. She never backed down when she thought something was wrong with her friends or family. She was outgoing and never shy enough to scold me when I needed it. She understood people quickly no matter how much of a pain in the ass they seemed to be. Sure she looked like Onodera, but her other traits made her shine all the brighter.

When I came to this realisation, my depression simply floated away.

" _It's okay Haru-chan, I'm fine now. Thanks. It's all clear to me now." I assured._

She didn't look convinced.

" _You better not be lying to me again." She warned in a whisper._

" _I'm not. See" I gestured_

I gave her the biggest grin I could possibly make.

She erupted into laughter.

" _Raku-senpai, you shouldn't show that smile to anyone else. You'll be mocked. It's seriously stupid." She commented._

" _Can I take that to mean that you're the only one I can show this smile to?" I teased._

She blushed furiously.

" _Do what you want!" She shouted, trying to deflect her embarrassment._

I distinctly remember thinking that I wanted to be the only one who sees that blush.

* * *

Side; Haru Onodera, Re; Crossroads.

Not a week after Raku senpai's small backwards step, he became openly flirty.

It seemed that it was his mission to make me blush in any way possible.

This continued for two months. I felt that something needed to change, so I asked for advice.

We I talked to Fuu-chan about it her reactions were predictable.

" _He trying to go for you, Haru-chan!" Fuu-chan exclaimed._

" _You've got to go for the final offensive!" Fuu-chan ordered._

When I talked to Shuu-senpai

" _Hehehe. That guy hasn't been telling me anything. You should probably go for it Haru-chan." He advised._

" _Wait you knew?" I asked._

" _I consider myself to be more observant than your boyfriend." He remarked._

" _He's not my boyfriend!" I moaned._

" _Yeah, yeah. Good luck." Shuu-senpai dismissed._

I was more hesitant in calling Onee-chan but I decided to do it anyway.

" _Ah. So you liked, Ichijou-kun too."_

" _You didn't have to feel like you needed my permission to date him or anything. By the looks of things, he's clearly on your camp now." My sister reminded me._

" _So you shouldn't worry about me." She concluded quietly._

" _Onee-chan I'm-"_

The phone cut of then, so in the end I never knew what my sister really felt.

Later that day I resolved myself to speak to Raku-senpai.

My phone rung, just after I made my resolve clear.

* * *

Side; Ichijou Raku, Re; Now and Forever

It's amazing how two close people can think so alike.

It's amazing how one person can turn from confidently flirting to a nervous suitor after one phone call.

It amazing how close one can get to a person in eight months. It's even more amazing to realise that there has been such an amazing girl right by your side for longer than that, and you never seemed to realise it.

I had called Haru-chan out the school gates. Honestly I was striking a blank as to where I should have done it.

I already imagined her reaction to my choice.

I already imagined her sweet scolding voice.

But as the devil would have it I didn't need to imagine.

" _Senpai, you already know what I'm about to say right?" She questioned with an exasperated look._

I nodded.

" _Okay, then I won't bother." She concluded, erasing her expression._

" _Since you called me out here, you can start." She gestured, keeping her face neutral._

" _Err. Umm as I recall, this place is where we first met right?" I recalled._

" _If you meant you as the prince, then yes. If not then it should be in one of the school hallways, where you looked at my underwear." She recalled with accurate detail._

" _Please don't bring that up. I apologised to you for those right?" He implored._

 _She giggled_

" _In any case, I have to apologise to you for something!"_

I knelt on the ground and lower my head.

" _I've been using you! After Onodera left I was pretty depressed. I didn't think this out right but I must have seen you as a replacement. And without thinking I became closer to you, after starting from the wrong position. When I realised my mistake I just made it worse and hurt you." I apologised._

She stood there transfixed for a moment. Then I heard her shuffle across to my lowered head. Crouching down she made her body as level to mine as she could.

" _Senpai. wait. Raku. I don't mind. Helping friends is what friends do. I made you happy just by reminding you of Onee-chan, there isn't any way that I would be unhappy about that. Yes, I'd wish you saw my charms straight out but what is past is past. I'm truly happy to be buy your side." She responded._

" _But judging by the look on your face you've got more to tell me." She noticed._

" _But after you scolded me then I began to see you differently. Not as a mere friend. But as someone, that this useless person needs to be happy. I want you to be by my side, always. I want an exclusive monopoly on your smile, laughter and blushing. I don't mind you scolding me (actually it's kinda cute) so long as you stay with me afterwards."_

" _Haru Onodera. I love you. I love only you. Stay with me now and forever." I concluded as I raised my head._

Immediately she gripped my ears and pulled.

" _Senpai…. What do you mean that my scoldings are cute? I hope you're not intentionally making me angry so you could fulfil your masochistic desires." She warned._

" _Wouldn't think of it!" I denied._

She let go of my ears and stood up. She dragged me back on my feet.

" _Raku. I'll make this short. Knowing how much you want me to be with you, I've got no choice. In order to help this annoying boy without a backbone, I, Haru Onodera declare that she will stay by Raku Ichijou's side now and forever."_

" _In addition I declare undying love to my sweet (not so much) prince." She concluded._

She gave me the biggest smile before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. I pouted, thinking I'd get more.

" _Don't think you're going to be indulged! You need to learn when a full kiss is appropriate!" She declared._

" _Ah sensei! Would a wedding be an appropriate time then!?" I asked, like an eager student._

She blushed that blushed that I love as she grabbed my hands. Pulling me forward she hugged me in happiness, promising never to let go.

* * *

Present Time

"Mama, Papa. That was a nice story. It's my new favourite one!" The little girl declared.

"I'm glad you liked it Natsumi." The middle aged women thanked

"Hmmph. I prefer the story about how Mama and Papa first met. And the story about how your wedding nearly got cancelled. Papa got played around too much. It's hilarious!" The little boy cried out across the room.

"Please don't bring those up Haku." The middle aged man implored.

"Now you go off to bed, you two." Their mother ordered.

"Sure!" The kids cried out in unison.

The two parent left the room, quietly smiling. Softly they headed to their room.

"Raku, was that story always as mushy?" Haru asked.

"Hmm maybe it got embellished along the way." Raku mentioned.

"Hmm, everyone did tell us it was a bit cutesy." Haru reminded him.

"Does that matter? The point of it remains true. I'm still with you ….." Raku concluded.

"And I'm never letting go." She concluded.

Her ahoge bobbed appreciatively.

"Raku, we've got a long day ahead of us. Shuu-san and Ruri-san are meeting us tomorrow. Apparently they want their kids in a play date with ours. Then you've got your group meeting and I'm phoning in the suppliers for extra stock over for the Valentine's day period."

"Hmm alright let's go to sleep." Raku concluded.

The entered their beds and dimmed the lights to darkness, anticipating the dreams they would have and the future of tomorrow.

THE END.

* * *

And that's a wrap. Hope you liked it!


End file.
